Beginner's Guide
'Navigating the Main Screen' When you first load the game you'll notice a menu screen with several different options. We'll run down what each of these settings does and how you can get started. __TOC__ Missions Missions are playable scenarios within the game. When you select this field you'll be presented with a slideshow list of different campaigns that you can explore. Each of these has specific game goals, or win-conditions that must be met for you to pass that scenario. Choose one of these to initiate a new game. For a full list of missions you can visit our Missions page. Continue Mission It's simple to save a game and return to it at any time. You can access the game controls menu by hitting 'Esc' within a given scenario and choosing 'Save'. By selecting this field in the main menu, you can reutrun to a previous game right where you left off. Settings Taxes As a Region's GDP rises, so too does it's contributions to the GEO. The opposite also hold true, so to maximise your spending power keeping the World's economy in the black is just as important as lowering the emissions. It might also be a good idea to start collecting more money in the developed nations by enacting Tobin taxes. This way you can boost your income (it does cost you some support though). The Tobin Tax is however a very touchy source of income since it needs three things to keep running: A high GDP, an above average HDI, and for Stability in the Region. If even one of those falls too low then the tax stalls. Also the tax is a bane for your support in a region, which means you will have to keep the Region very happy or else risk losing it to any freak accident that comes along and drops GEO support sharply. Things to Consider Each region faces specific problems which need to be overcome to succeed. Some problems are easier to solve than others. Here is a brief overview of each region and its problems/virtues See Also: Expanded Region Details North America - Highly developed, Tobin taxable, large GDP, easy to keep content, small chance of instability and militancy. NA has vast reserves of gas and is capable of large renewable energy production. It is dominated by the commerce sector and because of its stability is a good option for GEO HQ. Europe - Very developed, can handle an immediate Tobin tax. Europe is very stable with a large GDP and low emissions. Like North America, Europe is dominated by the commerce sector. Another stable region, it is a good place to put GEO HQ. China - Very polluted at the start with a large and growing population, but very stable. China is a large coal user that can, by itself, account for over 50% of CO2 emmisions. Sickness will run rampant until emmisions are lowered. India - '' Overpopulation and famine are serious problems for stability. India lacks sufficient local resources and has an uneducated workforce. It is one of the trickier regions to keep in check because it takes substantial funding (and several agents) to counter famine, educate the population, increase GDP/HDI, increase stability AND keep the population and emissions under control. ''Oceania- A good place to research biotech. Stable, with low emissions, a high HDI, a small population and little industry or agricultural potential, Oceania is dependent on the Commerce sector. Japan- A good place to research robotics and energy, Japan is stable with low emissions and a high HDI but can be vulnerable to energy crises. With a declining, aging population, it is very dependent on the commerce sector for employment. Latin (South) America - Moderately developed, LA can either be a secure, developed and efficient region with sufficient investment, or it can degenerate into a War Zone if ignored for too long. It has a fairly large population, a good HDI and GDP. There is lots of agricultural potential, and industrial growth (which can get out of hand unless tackled early on). Middle East ''- A mediocre developing region, it has unsurpassed oil supplies, meaning it will also have the most oil dependent infrastructure. Can easily degenerate into war within decades of the start of the game, and requires significant investment to both advance and stabilize the Region. While not an issue early on, if the population explodes then water stress can easily cripple this Region. ''North/South Africa - Both Regions suffer from the same problems: uneducated workforce, heavy oil/coal dependent energy, horrible infrastructure, and very low GDP and HDI. These Regions can quickly turn into War Zones if left unattended, and require significant investment to both modernize and stabilize. Will also require attention to balance the rapid expansion in industry and population that success brings. Russia - A troubled region, with a good HDI (Tobin tax is playable at 2020 but immediately stalls). However instability is a fact of this region, cause mostly by high militancy, meaning it will take years of dedicated Security Assistance to stabilize completely. Relatively developed, Russia has a shrinking population and a large natural gas reserves within it's borders. South Asia - This region is in a similar situation as Latin (South) America: the ability to develop into a stronghold, or fall into chaos and war. Has fantastic Agricultural production, meaning it is a prime Biofuel producer (however as the Region develops it will itself use more and more oil if allowed to)